1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bulk shipping containers or boxes made of laminated sheet material, such as paperboard and more particularly to an improved method and apparatus for manufacturing same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search directed to the subject matter of this application made in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,964,847; 4,004,395; 4,205,744; 4,232,777; 4,500,385; 4,505,372; 4,519,186; 4,584,816.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search discloses the specific apparatus and method of the present invention wherein a unique ferris wheel type structure is utilized to clamp several sheets of laminated paperboard together at the same time to provide a greater amount of time for the glue to set than provided by conventional equipment, but which requires less floor space than conventional equipment.